piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
Definition PvP is an abbreviation for P'irate '''v's. 'P'irate or Player vs. Player events in Online. During normal play, all pirates are allies; in keeping with the Pirate's Code. The Royal Navy, EITC, Jolly Roger's skeleton army and the cursed creatures that stalk the islands are their enemies. In PvP events, pirates square off against each other in duels, team / crew and mayhem (every man for himself) brawls, and ship vs. ship (Ship PvP) combat. PvP Events By carrying a coin from the Aztec treasure of Cortez, Pirates can engage in one-on-one, team or mass melee combat without fear of death or breaking the Code. Pirates can challenge any pirate at any time. Simply by clicking on them, and selecting the Crew Battle option or by clicking on the name of pirate in your Friend, Crew or Guild list that is currently online. Team Battle A group of pirates can take to the battlefield in two, evenly divided teams. First, the pirates crew up - then selects Team Battle from the Lookout menu. Once a server is found, the two groups arrive on opposite sides of the battlefield. Each time a pirate is killed, the team responsible earns 1 point. The event is also timed. Crew Battle Unlike team battles where one crew is divided into two groups, one entire crew faces off against another. Mayhem This event is like pirate battle royal, with each scallywag for his or herself. Within the time limit, each pirate tries to take down as many opponents as possible and stay alive. Just like Team Battle, the pirates crew up first - then select Mayhem. Mayhem scores 1 point for each kill. The pirate who finishes off another gets the kill, no matter which other pirates did the most harm. Locations Pirate vs. pirate battles occur in special places, where there is room to fight and be isolated from innocent victims. These special arenas are random, but can depend on the type of PvP fight. *[[Molten Caverns|'''Molten Caverns]] - A cave on Padres Del Fuego *'Pillager's Pass' - A stretch of jungle, similar to the Tortuga Graveyard. Land Combat Ranks ﻿With the addition of Infamy, pirates can earn ranks for their ability to brawl. These ranks are earned by receiving points for each PvP kill you make. This value can vary depending on the level of opponent. Lookout If the pirate has no immediate challengers or friends to take on and is itching for a fight, they can click on the Lookout Menu option (Spyglass Icon). From that menu, they can select from several Pirate vs. Pirate options - including: PVP Mayhem or Team Battle. Once you've chosen your type of fight, your pirate will be taken to an arena to fight once all invited pirates have responded to the invitation PvP Etiquette Most would say that pirates have no etiquette and whatever goes will go, but some players like a sense of fair play. So, the rules of engagement are often decided before entering actual combat. *Which Weapons are Allowed? (Often a No Voodoo Doll rule may be in-effect or Cutlasses and Daggers only. Or only a specific weapon for a duel.) A good rule of thumb, if a rule wasn't agreed upon beforehand - don't abide by it. Even if it was agreed before hand, there is not way to enforce said rule, so be ready to fight fire with fire if someone else breaks the rules first. A pirate may gain an easy win by breaking the agreed rules, but it simply means that they may not get a return challenge next time. Game Notes *Pirates employ various tactics in PvP. Many like to use their Jump while engaging to confuse an opponent and reduce their ability to strike back. *Some pirates have learned how use combinations of abilities and weapons to keep opponents off-balance (Using Throw Dirt or Brawl to stun an opponent before attacking, or using Hex Eater Shot to prevent voodoo attacks). *Teamwork is critical in Crew Battles. Keeping each other healed and your enemies stunned or hurt is key to coming out on top in these scraps. *Do beware that some unsavory types have found ways to cheat. These Glitchers may employ shortcuts where their pirate seems to be everywhere or nowhere, moving extremely fast, healing too quickly or striking inhumanly strong. There is not much you can do about a person you believe is cheating - except Report them and do not re-challenge in the future. *Sometimes the match gets glitched when you enter the field (Mayhem or Team) you are unable to see yourself, to undo simply use grenades to kill yourself or be willing to get beaten by your opponent the first time. PVP Tips *Hex Eater bullets and using throwing knives and daggers are best defense against a voodoo doll user. You can break their attune and keep the voodoo power low. *Switch weapons so your major weapon skills can recharge instead of waiting for them. *Maximizing Eagle Eye allows you to use firearms from incredible range, long before your opponent can reach you. *Be wary of lower level pirates challenging you. First, check their profile card. They may have a single skill maxed while remaining a lower level of Notoriety OR they may actually have a crew of several mates waiting to pounce. *Grave Shackles can help ground a jumper. *Throw Dirt first to blind your opposition. *Try firearms and daggers as you close in, then switch to swords, which do more damage once you're in range. *A Blunderbuss can do a tremendous amount of damage, but you have to be close. *If potions are allowed, load up before the fighting starts! Lively Bucko Brew is a great option, healing you constantly. For pvp ranks see http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Infamy At Sea See Ship PvP Category:Game Play